It's a Bet
by Agent BM
Summary: Lucy and Kevin have their addictions, Lucy's addicted to like 8 different candies and Kevin's addicted to star wars video games. After getting grounded from not doing their chores because of their addictions, the 2 bet who can go longer without their addictions, loser has to clean all the windows in the castle. Who will cave in first? Lucy and Kevin belong to me
1. Chapter 1

**It's a bet**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

**Lucy and Kevin belong to me. This idea i got from an episode of one of my favorite tv shows, Drake and Josh, i hope you enjoy**

(Castle)

The kids were in the castles media room. Kevin was playing a star wars video game while Lucy was eating a bag of sour skittles

"Take that you evil stormtroopers" said Kevin

"Want some?" asked Lucy

"Yeah give me some" said Kevin

Lucy poured some sour skittles into his mouth. Their parents walked into the room

"Kids, me and your mom are going out" said Rancis

"Where're you going?" asked Kevin

"Gonna see a movie, now there's some chores that i need done because the carebots are broken. I want you kids to clean your rooms and wash the dishes ok?" asked Vanellope

"We got it mom" said Kevin

"Good, see you later" said Vanellope

Rancis and Vanellope left the room

"So, should we get started?" asked Lucy

"I guess we should" said Kevin

Kevin paused his game and Lucy put down her snacks. The 2 walked out of the room, but they came back 10 seconds later

"5 minutes" said Kevin

(3 hours later)

The 2 were doing exactly what they were doing 3 hours ago, Lucy was eating her favorite candies and Kevin was playing star wars video games

"Shoot the Walker" said Lucy who was eating a reese's peanut butter cup

"I'll shoot the Walker when it's time to shoot the walker" said Kevin

"KIDS!" shouted Vanellope angrily

Rancis and Vanellope came into the room

"Kids, what did i ask you to do before we left?" asked Vanellope

"Something about Coke and Pepsi right?" asked Lucy

Vanellope grabbed Lucy's candy and turned off the tv

"HEY" shouted the kids

"I was about to win the battle" said Kevin

"All i asked was you kids to do 2 things, that's all i asked. But the dishes and your rooms aren't clean" said Vanellope

"We forgot" said Lucy

"We didn't have time" said Kevin

"Really, you didn't have time to clean but you did have time to play star wars video games, and eat all these sweets. Kevin, it wouldn't hurt you to take a little break from these games, and Lucy, i don't want you getting a tummy ache from eating too much" said Rancis

"You kids don't have any plans tonight do you?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah we do why?" asked Lucy

"Consider those plans cancelled, you're grounded tonight, you're not allowed to leave this castle" said Rancis

"WHAT!?" shouted the kids

"But it's saturday night, i had plans" said Lucy

"I'm supposed to meet my friends from racing school at the karate palace in street fighter" said Kevin

"Don't care, you're not to leave this castle" said Vanellope

"Now get out of here, go do your chores or we'll ground you from tv too" said Rancis

The kids got up and walked out of the room. Rancis looked at the trash can full of Lucy's candy

"I never realized Lucy could eat this much in 3 hours" said Rancis

"I don't mind her eating candy, what i do mind is how much of it she eats, look at this, there's got to be like 10 different brands of candy in this can" said Vanellope

"We'll have to talk to her about that" said Rancis

(1 hour later)

The kids had washed the dishes and cleaned their rooms. They went up to a hidden room they had in the castle, on 1 half were things that belonged to kevin, the other there were things that belonged to lucy. There was also a couch, 2 chairs, a tv, and places for snacks. Kevin turned on the tv and started to play star wars battlefront while Lucy grabbed a box of fruit gushers and a couple bars of Herschey's chocolate. Kevin paused his game and Lucy put her snacks down

"What're we doing? We just got grounded and we're doing exactly what got us grounded" said Kevin

"I know, we should've just done our chores when we were asked to. I mean you couldn't have put down your star wars games for a little bit?" asked Lucy

"Well at least i don't have an addiction to like 8 or 9 different candies" said Kevin

"You like all the snacks i eat" said Lucy

"Yeah i like them but i don't eat as much as you do" said Kevin

"Well at least i'm not obsessed with star wars video games" said Lucy

"You love star wars as much as i do" said Kevin

"Yeah but i'm not obsessed with playing their video games all day" said Lucy

"Well shooting stormtroopers and imperials keeps my mind sharp. I've grown cat like reflexes from dodging lasers" said Kevin

Lucy threw a crumpled piece of paper at kevin. He swatted his hands in the air and missed the paper

"Yeah, dead cat reflexes" said Lucy

"Well still don't you know eating too much of that candy can be bad for you, i know we live in a game full of candy and our bodies can stand all the sugar but still, even we have limits" said Kevin

Lucy grabbed Kevins video game controller

"Look at me i'm Kevin, i play star wars video games all day long, i don't need to worry about anything as long as i'm blasting imperials and killing the emperor" said Lucy

Kevin took 3 bags of gushers from Lucy and tore them open

"Look at me i'm Lucy, nutrition? Not for me, i'm just gonna eat me a whole bunch of fruit gushers" said Kevin before stuffing the snacks in his mouth

"Kevin, you do know you're not supposed to eat more than like 8 gushers at a time in this game right?" asked Lucy

Kevins head turned into different fruits rapidly before his head exploded. His body regenerated

"Stupid candy side effects" said Kevin

"I bet i can go longer without my favorite snacks than you can without star wars video games" said Lucy

"Is that a bet i hear?" asked Kevin

"Yes it is" said Lucy

"What should happen to the loser?" asked Kevin

"Loser cleans all the windows in this castle" said Lucy

"Deal, so are we starting right now?" asked Kevin

"Yeah we're starting right now" said Lucy

The 2 sat in silence and looked at their snacks and video games

"Or we could start in the morning" said Lucy

"Yeah mornings better" said Kevin

Lucy ate a gusher and her head turned into an orange and Kevin went back to his video game


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day)

In order for them to do their bet, Lucy and Kevin were grabbing the things they were addicted to and locking them up in a closet

"So you 2 are having a bet to see how long you can go without your favorite snacks and video games?" asked Vanellope

"That's right" said Kevin

Vanellope and Rancis looked at each other and began laughing

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy

"We know you kids, Lucy your appetite for sweets is huge, you'll never last this bet" said Vanellope

"Kevin you can't go a day without playing a star wars game" said Rancis

"Really, care to bet on that?" asked Lucy

"Ok, if Kevin wins, me and Lucy will clean the windows" said Vanellope

"And if Lucy wins me and kevin will clean" said Rancis

"Deal" said the kids

"Ok kids, good luck, now if you excuse us, we got work to do" said Vanellope before she and Rancis walked away

"Ok, now we just need to find something to fill in those empty voids in us" said Kevin

"We could visit another game" said Lucy

"That sounds good" said Kevin

"There's this new dancing game that got plugged in and i heard it's cool, i think you might like it" said Lucy

"What is it?" asked Kevin

(Star wars dance off challenge: **Believe it or not a game like this actually exists)**

The 2 were dancing in a club where stormtroopers, imperial officers, Boba Fett, and a few characters from other games were dancing. A parody of YMCA was playing over the club

"It's great to be in the Empire Today! It's great to be in the Empire Today! We got everything that you need to enjoy! You can hang out with all the droids"

"You were right Lucy, this is cool" said Kevin

"Thanks, does this game give you, any ideas?" asked Lucy

"What ideas?" asked Kevin

"Oh you know what i mean" said Lucy

Kevin stopped dancing-

"Wait a minute, you're trying to tempt me into wanting to play star wars games aren't you?" asked Kevin

"What? What makes you think that?" asked Lucy nervously

"You are aren't you?" asked Kevin

"Ok fine you got me, happy now?" asked Lucy

"Nice try lucy, but as cool as this place is you're not gonna trick me into wanting to play my star wars games. Since you chose this place i think i'm gonna choose a place next" said Kevin

"What place?" asked Lucy

"You'll see" said Kevin

"Nice dancing kids" said a stormtrooper

"Thanks" said Kevin

(Arcade mall)

Kevin had lucy blindfolded and was leading her through the mall which was located in the maze of an old forgotten game

"Ok kevin, where are you taking me?" asked Lucy

"You'll see" said Kevin

He pushed her into a store and removed the blindfold, Lucy found herself in a candy store, candy from Sugar rush and a couple other games were stacked neatly in boxes and bags. Lucy saw all her favorite treats, but she shook her head

"why are we here?" asked Lucy

"Just thought we'd get a little snack" said Kevin

"Nice try, but i'm not gonna eat any of my addicting snacks" said Lucy

"Look here, airheads, you love airheads candy. You love it more in the game because in the game it does cool stuff but here is just as good too" said Kevin

"If i'm gonna get a snack, i'm getting a Snickers bar, i'm not addicted to those" said Lucy before grabbing a chocolate bar "And some bubble gum"

"So you're gonna be like that?" asked Kevin

"Yes, you can't tempt me" said Lucy

"Fine, you win this round, but i'll win this bet and we'll both be back to our old lives soon enough" said Kevin


	3. Chapter 3

(The castle, Lucy's room)

Lucy jumped on her bed and lied down

"I don't need my favorite treats to survive, i can win this bet" said Lucy

She picked up a tv remote

"Time for my favorite show" said Lucy as she turned on her tv

"My little pony, my lit-

The show got cut off and replaced with static snow

"Hey what gives?" asked Lucy angrily

The picture was replaced with images of Lucy's favorite candies, the reason why was because Kevin had hacked into her tv and was running the images through his computer

"This better work" said Kevin to himself

Lucy tried changing the channel but the images were on every channel

"They look, so delicious and sugary. i must- no lucy, contain yourself, you're as tough as your mom you can-

Lucy couldn't stop thinking about her favorite treats, her mouth watered. she ran out of her room towards the closet where all her treats were locked but stopped, she looked away from the door

"No, i can't" said Lucy

Kevin glitched towards the door

"Come on sis, you know you want them" said Kevin

"I don't want to clean the windows, i can't eat my candies" said Lucy

Kevin glitched inside the room and came out with an airheads bar and bag of sour gummy worms

"I, can't, eat them" said Lucy as she tried to hold back her craving

"But they taste delicious" said Kevin before eating one of the gummy worms

Rancis and Vanellope walked up to them

"Son you have a package from Calhoun" said Rancis

Kevin took the box and opened it

"What'd she send you?" asked Vanellope

Kevin looked in awe as he took out a star wars game

"It's the new star wars rogue pilots game" said Kevin

"No way that game doesn't come out for another 4 months" said Lucy

"It has new space battles from both the clone wars and galactic civil war, high tech graphics, and-

Kevin opened the case and showed everyone the disk

"The disk has darth vaders face on it in a way no one has ever seen it before, oh man i gotta play this" said Kevin excitedly

"Good, because the second you do, you lose the bet" said Lucy

Kevins excitement went away. He shoved the candy in Lucy's face

"You gotta eat these snacks right now, your body wants to" said Kevin

"Fat chance, now go ahead, play your super cool new video game" said Lucy

"No" said Kevin

Lucy showed him the disk

"It's high tech" said Lucy

"I know, but i ain't playing it" said kevin

"Then i'm not eating my candies" said Lucy

Kevin shoved the candy in Lucy's face and Lucy shoved the game case in Kevin's face, both weren't happy about their bet right now

"Poor kids" said Vanellope


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy lied in bed watching a dvd, trying not to think about eating her favorite candies.

"Come on Lucy, stop thinking about it, you don't want to clean the windows" said Lucy

She tried to focus on her cartoon, but her mind wouldn't get off her favorite treats

"Oh why did Auntie Candles have to get me addicted?" asked Lucy

She grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it.

"Why must i have this problem?" asked Lucy

She turned towards a pile of stuffed toys and saw huge bars of Herscheys bars instead of toys. She lunged towards one and took a big bite out of it, but came back to her senses quickly when she saw she wasn't biting into chocolate, but she did bite through the skin of the toy and coughed up stuffing. She threw the toy to the side

"Please let this bet be over soon" said Lucy "Stupid candy addiction, stupid Kevin, stupid bet, stupid PONIES THAT ARE CANDY COLORED!"

She grabbed a pink toy and ripped it in half out of frustration, she looked at her toy after realizing what she did

"Oops, sorry" said Lucy

Vanellope entered the room

"You ok Lucy? I heard shouting" said Vanellope

"What do you think mom, i just ripped a pinkie pie toy in half" said Lucy

"Why'd you do that? I thought you liked the toys me and your father bought you" said Vanellope

"Because i can't take this bet anymore" said Lucy

She collapsed in bed and cried into her pillow. Vanellope sat next to her and rubbed her hand through Lucy's hair

"I can't do this, i just can't" said Lucy

"It's ok Lucy, i know how you're feeling, believe me" said Vanellope

"Really, you know how i feel?" asked Lucy

"Of course. When i was a kid, and by kid i mean i looked like you do now, i made a bet with Sour Bill. You know i love all my electronics and stuff right?" asked Vanellope

Lucy nodded her head

"Well i bet i could go 24 hours without them, if i lost then, well i don't remember what happened if i lost. But I went crazy without my phone, or tv, or computers or tablets, when i became president i could finally get attached to things, and that's what made the bet harder. It was a tough day" said Vanellope

"You're just telling me this to get me to keep this bet going aren't you?" asked Lucy

"I'm serious, this all happened, i have video proof that i can show you later. Look i know a way you can win this bet, i'm gonna get you over those addictions of yours" said Vanellope

"Really? How?" asked Lucy

"I've scheduled an appointment with a doctor in a couple days, he's gonna make you only like the candies you like, not obsessed with them, you just need to hang on for a couple more days because he's busy" said Vanellope

Lucy hugged Vanellope

"Thanks mom" said Lucy

"Your welcome. Now i gotta get back to work now, i'll be in my office if you need me" said Vanellope

"Ok mom" said Lucy

Vanellope looked at Lucys toy

"Remind me later to get that thing repaired" said Vanellope

"Ok" said Lucy

Vanellope left the room and Lucy went back to her cartoon


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin sat on his bed in his room looking at his video game that was lying on the floor.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore, i have to play you" shouted Kevin

He quickly grabbed the box and took the game out as his dad came in

"Hey son i just came to see if you- what're you doing?" asked Rancis

"Dad i can't take it anymore, i have to play the game, it's high tech" shouted Kevin

Rancis sat down with Kevin on the bed

"Look son, we can win this bet, i overheard Lucy and moms conversation in Lucy's room, she's coming close to cracking. We need to win this bet soon, your mom's taking lucy to a doctor to get her over her candy addiction, and if that happens we'll be cleaning the windows, you don't want that to happen do you?" asked Rancis

"No, no i don't like cleaning the windows" said Kevin

"Listen, i have a plan, you can do this in that secret room you and your sister have" said Rancis

"You know about that?" asked Kevin

"Me and your mom both know about your little hideout in the tower, and we don't mind you having it, you're entertained while we work. So listen, i have some boxes of candy and sweets in that tower, you're going to place those things everywhere, tempt your sister into caving in. If this works, i'll reward you" said Rancis

"Reward me with what?" asked Kevin

"I don't know money, day trip to the real world, we'll do something. Now you think you can do that?" asked Rancis

"Sure thing dad" said Kevin

"Good, now i'll take this game and hide it with all your other games in that room of yours" said Rancis before taking the game

Lucy overheard the conversation from outside the room. She glitched away and hid back in her room when Rancis stepped out

"Good luck Bro, you're not gonna get me that easy" said Lucy

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the real fun comes next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy got a text from kevin saying for her to meet him in their room in the castle. when she got there it was dark inside

"Why's it dark in here?" asked Lucy

Lucy turned on the lights an saw the room had changed dramatically, all her favorite treats were everywhere, from bxe to bags, to hanging from the ceiling or covering the furniture. There were 3 pools in the shape of mickey mouse, each filled with a different drink inside. Kevin stood in the back wearing a purple willy wonka hat and holding a big candy cane

'kevin, what did you do?" asked Lucy

"What do you mean Lucy?" asked Kevin as he walked towards her

"The room's full of all my favorite sweets and candies" said Lucy

"Yeah, i suppose it is" said Kevin

"The pools?"

"Chocolate milk in one, the other 2 filled with all your favorite types of coke and pepsi, all mixed together" said Kevin

Lucy picked up a giant gusher on the couch

"Look at the size of this Gusher, it's huge" said Lucy

"Found em in a gusher grotto" said Kevin

"Kevin how did you do all-

"Shhhhh"

Kevin pointed his cane near Lucy's mouth and grabbed the gusher

"Don't ask, just enjoy" said Kevin

He stuck a straw in the gusher and drank the juice inside

"You want some? It's Raspberry" said Kevin

Lucy was tempted to bite the gusher, but she threw it to the side

"Nice try Kevin, but it's not gonna work" said Lucy

"But doesn't it all look so gooood?" asked Kevin with a big smile on his face

Lucy went towards Kevins video games and pulled a case out

"Not as good as this Star Wars Rogue Pilots Game" said Lucy

Kevin gasped. Lucy put the game in one of his Playstations and grabbed a controller. The star wars theme played over the room. Lucy put the game onto a random level and fought in the battle of Coruscant

"Oh you're killing me" said Kevin

"Hurts doesn't it? Look at those droid ships, and look at all those high res republic cruisers, look how detailed they are" said Lucy

Kevin screamed and ran towards the pools, he took a cup and drank the chocolate milk

"Mmm, chocolate milk" said Kevin

"Big deal, i'm not addicted to anything in those pools" said Lucy

He drank from the coke and pepsi pools

"Coke and Pepsi, good sodas" said Kevin

"Nice try" said Lucy

Kevin bit off a piece of the cup

"Herscheys chocolate cup" said Kevin

Lucy grabbed a wireless controller

"Look at me i'm walking and playing, playing the star wars game, check out the Battle of Yavin" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed pieces of licorice off the couch

"Loving that licorice" said Kevin before stuffing them in his mouth

"Look at those graphics, and look how lifelike the death star looks" said Lucy

"Mmm, Airheads sour belts, your favorite sour treat besides skittles" said Kevin

He stuffed the airheads down his mouth. His body blasted off out of the room and came back 15 seconds later

"Don't you just miss that feeling?" asked Kevin

"Look, the battle of Hoth, one of your favorite battles" said Lucy

"Everybody loves Gummy worms" said Kevin before stuffing an entire bag thru his mouth

Lucy and kevin looked at each other, they couldn't hold themselves back any longer. Kevin swallowed the gummy worms and Lucy paused the game

"GiVE ME THAT" shouted the 2

Kevin grabbed the video game controller and started playing his game while Lucy stuffed herself with chocolate and sour candies and gushers. The 2 looked at each other again, Lucy spit the food out of her mouth into a trash can and Kevin threw his controller to the side

"AHA, YOU CAVED! NO I DIDN'T CAVE FIRST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!" shouted the 2 at the same time

Lucy knocked Kevins hat off his head. Kevin looked at Lucy angrily

"It's on now" said Kevin angrily

"Bring it on Grandpa" said Lucy angrily

The 2 threw punches at each other and wrestled each other into the pools of soda. They smacked each other and wrestled until their parents ran into the room

"KIDS" shouted Rancis

Rancis and Vanellope grabbed the kids and pulled them away from each other

"What is going on in here?" asked Vanellope

"Lucy caved first" said Kevin

"Nuh uh, Kevin caved first" said Lucy

''You both caved first" said Bill who had just walked into the room

"How do you know that?" asked Kevin

"I placed a hidden camera in one of the boxes of candy and watched you 2 cave first through the surveillance room" said Bill "That means you both have to clean the windows starting tomorrow"

"Aw man" said the kids

"Sorry kids" said Vanellope

"Ms. President, Rancis, you have to clean the windows too" said Bill

"What? I'm not cleaning those windows" said Vanellope

"You bet that lucy would win, Rancis you bet kevin would win, they both lost, deal with it" said Bill before walking out of the room

"Im not cleaning those windows" said Rancis

"Me neither, let's just forget this whole thing ever happened shall we?" asked Vanellope

"Agreed, who's gonna stop us anyway?" asked Kevin

4 carebots rolled into the room and aimed Freeze rays at the family

"Carebot is back online, and we're gonna make sure you clean for us while we have a relaxing night off" said a carebot

"Anyone have any problems with that?" asked another carebot

"No, no problems here" said Lucy

"Good, now clean up this mess to start with and get to cleaning, we don't care if it takes all night" said a carebot

"Clean this room and the windows and we'll go back to our programming" said another carebot

(Later)

The family was mopping and sweeping the candy out of the room while Rancis and Lucy cleaned the rooms windows. The carebots were sitting on the couch playing Kevins game

"You missed a spot"

"A lot of spots"

"Why did we make this bet?" asked Lucy

"Hang in there kids" said Vanellope


End file.
